


Memorial

by ImhereImQuire



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Angst, Bitterness, Hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImhereImQuire/pseuds/ImhereImQuire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seeing a couple on the train remind Nicolas of his first love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memorial

The boys on the train were beautiful together in the way that only the truly young can be. The elder of the two, dark haired and slightly taller could only have been twenty, if that, and his blonde companion was perhaps two years younger. Their entwined hands might have been discretely tucked between their seats, but their entwined hearts were not, their smiles spoke volumes, their laughter confidential as they conspired in half spoken in-jokes and meaningful glances. When the blond realised it was his stop both faces fell, even as the dark haired young man promised “Tomorrow.” He was too busy waving at the departing train to realise that Nicholas had exited the train behind him, the promise of sun kissed hair and youthful exuberance too great a temptation to be denied of this of all nights. Two hundred years exactly since his last trip to Paris, and a golden haired corpse would serve as his bitter memorial.


End file.
